


【The Pack】Chapter.1 Mr.Attractive

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: ATTENTION：这里的Alpha Beta Omega并不是abo世界观的那种意思，而是狼群里的等级制度，以后会写到。





	【The Pack】Chapter.1 Mr.Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION：这里的Alpha Beta Omega并不是abo世界观的那种意思，而是狼群里的等级制度，以后会写到。

【Winwin】

按照常理来讲，学校应该是个安全的地方。

不，上帝，它安全个屁。

Winwin合上柜子的时候那个叫Taeyong的异瞳帅哥再次出现了，靠在他正正好好（看起来是）20公分远的位置，手里拿着那包充满色素和卡路里的果味bubble pop。

老实说他穿的像个机车流氓，还对自己笑得像有人在拿着刀抵着他逼他笑一样，浑身上下的黑色元素和他手里那包水果跳跳糖看起来有两个亚马逊森林的致命距离。

他从哪里买来的这玩意，甚至他为什么会拿着这包玩意穿过整个学校来只是为了送给自己？

“呃…不。”

“只是一点心意，吃不胖你的。”

Taeyong榛绿色的那只眼晴看起来有生气许多，一同盯着自己的时候Winwin有一种要被他的目光烧穿的错觉。

视线可真不是一般的强烈，救命。

甜食这种东西并不在Winwin的喜好名单上，甚至前十都没有，更何况他出门前还被一盘烤罗非鱼塞得撑到要死，一包拉丝跳跳糖有些热量过高了。

“……我有拒绝的机会吗？”

“没有。”

Taeyong回答的速度比他把软糖塞进自己怀里的速度还慢了那么一点，他毫不犹豫地提前掐死了一场瞪眼比赛的苗头，然后踩着那双看起来像是朋克狂粉才会穿的马丁靴踢踏踢踏消失在拐角，Winwin才反应过来糖归自己了。

哇，真的，哇，怎么会有这么不讲理的人。

把红色和黄色交织的包装袋丢进柜子里关禁闭，Winwin第二次合上柜门的时候，靠在那里的人这回变成了Yuta。

“还是糖的话我就和校长举报你们霸凌我，我说真的。”

一直被强制性送礼物算校园霸凌吗？

“我只是在追求你。”

Yuta看起来好说话很多，甚至给了他一个灿烂的笑，然后从背后抽出一朵郁金香。

“……”

“你比前一个还不靠谱，你知道的吧？”

比起Taeyong的每天一包糖，Yuta送的东西五花八门，但也很……充满幼稚气息。

“你可以插在你妈妈的花瓶里，我早上刚在山上摘的。”

“你怎么做到跑那么远去山上再跑过来花瓣上还能有晨露……”

Yuta用仅次于Taeyong的速度把花塞在他怀里，然后头也不回地走了，甚至轻快地吹着口哨。

如果不是他俩长得完全不像，Winwin甚至希望能喊他们俩“神经病双胞胎”。

这和他在书里看到的传统追求手段完全不一样，难道现实世界和文学作品差别已经大到这种地步了吗？

早上在思考这个世界性难题，中午的时候Winwin又有了新的可以操心的东西：午饭。

通常餐厅里中心的几张桌子是属于明星学生们的，aka.啦啦队，篮球队，足球队，长曲棍球队，管乐团，帅哥靓女们。

可是当Winwin在一个不起眼的角落里坐下来的时候，足球队的Yuta、帅哥排名榜不是第一就是第二的的Taeyong、学生会主席Doyoung，三个人如同步调一致的小兵人一样在他对面齐刷刷落座。

Doyoung看起来只是“Taeyong去哪儿我去哪儿”，而另外两位把餐盘摔得巨响，看起来目的是砸烂餐桌而不是放下它。

他们傻得让人不忍直视。

啦啦队的姑娘们把视线转过来的时候，Winwin的耳朵要红成蕃茄了，可是对面的三个人一副“关老子屁事”的模样吃的相当自然。

这很让人恼火。

鉴于这不是第一次出现这种情况，Winwin努力忽略那些刀片一样的视线，低头也开始吃饭。

可是等他开始吃，对面三个人又不吃了。

每次都这样。

他们看着Winwin吃饭，好像那是什么极致的视觉享受一样。

事实上当Winwin开始小口咀嚼他的意大利面的时候，Taeyong和Yuta几乎同时露出了变态的笑容，又变态又幸福。要不是他们三个正好背对着啦啦队火热的目光，他们扭曲的笑容就要被看见了。

他把那一口吞下去的过程中，两个人盯着他的喉结仔细观摩一口食物被吞咽的全部过程，眼睛顺着往下移动好像能透视到他的胃似的，仿佛Winwin刚刚把他们两位地精的金币给吃了。

“行行好吧，请问，这到底有什么好看的？”

Winwin愤怒地把叉子丢在桌上瞪着他们，溅起来的意大利面酱汁在他的指甲盖上留下一个油渍，他又举起手来噘了一下指尖，对面就传来两声清晰又用力的吸气。

Yuta看起来要昏过去了。

“你吃你的吧，他们不需要你担心什么。”

Doyoung用俄罗斯航班机组一样敷衍的恼人语气劝告他，然后露出十六颗牙齿标准地微笑。

老天，他的嘴又大牙齿又白，看起来要生吃了自己。

“那还真是谢谢您好心提醒……”

Winwin低头重新投入那一盘意大利面，却看到Doyoung悄悄地顺走了他的酸奶沙拉。

“……？”

Doyoung已经把他的叉子扎进了那个塑料盒里，一张像兔子的脸笑得很无辜。

老天，他又露出十六颗牙，这下感觉要把自己和酸奶沙拉拌在一起吃掉。

另外两个人好像对Doyoung能拿到Winwin的食物感到十分不满，而又看起来相当唾弃那一碗沙拉，这就很过分了。

“如果你俩不喜欢就别看，这只是一碗沙拉。”

Yuta皱了皱鼻子仿佛Doyoung是在吃什么黑暗料理。

“亏你吃的下去。”

“嘿，对草本植物有最基本的一点尊重行吗？好歹是供你呼吸的东西。”

“你知道吃这玩意对我们来说没什么用。”Taeyong讽刺地说。

“呃，事实上吃沙拉对我们很有好处，这也是我拿它的本质原因。现在，你们能不要因为一碗2美刀的东西吵架了吗？”Winwin看着他们三个眉来眼去只是为了骂几片菜叶子，在心里更加确认了他是这张桌子上最聪明的人。

“我是说，这玩意对我们没用，没说你，亲爱的。”Yuta捧着脸微笑着看着Winwin继续吃他的意大利面，像哄一个婴儿一样温柔地说。

“Ew，你们三和我有什么区别？除了我比较聪明之外？”

Doyoung又露出十六颗牙齿，眨了眨眼睛表示他知道什么Winwin不知道的事，笑容过分奸诈。

“哦，只是，一些小小的兴趣爱好的区别。没什么。”

“好吧，随你说不说。我走了，祝你们有个愉快的中午。”

Winwin毫不犹豫地端起餐盘离开，将剩余的食物倒进垃圾箱的时候Yuta还在他背后大喊“我们中午过得非常的愉快，托您的福！”，他敢肯定那人还挥着手笑得满面红光。

谁来救救他吧。

耶稣基督啊。

离下午第一节课开始还有半小时，Winwin抓着他的统计课本往学校草坪上横穿过去，然后看到了转学以来自己的第三个不幸。

那个叫Johnny的篮球队主力。

Johnny什么都没做，各种意义上，没有和Winwin做到任何肢体接触。

他只是会盯着自己。

只要他出现在对方的视线里。

想到这破事Winwin就急刹车一般停下，随后掉头就走。

Johnny和他男朋友Ten在草坪对面的一棵树下亲热，当Winwin脚踩上草坪的那一瞬间他就像感应到什么一样睁开了眼睛，手还在他男朋友身上，嘴巴还亲在一起，眼睛却准确又锋利地看了过来。

这是什么吃着碗里的看着锅里的意思？

还有，以及，没错，这个芝加哥来的大熊还是跟Taeyong和Yuta一伙儿的。

从口袋里掏出随手在返校日投票推广海报底下抓的燕麦棒，Winwin气急败坏地撕开了包装，用力咬了一口仿佛那是那三个人的脑袋。

该死，他想，这三个该死的流氓。

只要不是和Ten呆在一起，Winwin就能瞧见他们三个脑袋挨着脑袋凑在学校的“各个地方”嘀嘀咕咕，当自己经过的时候就用目光一起洗礼自己，笑容非常可恶。

他实在是不太懂自己到底吸引人在哪里。

非要比喻的话，Winwin觉得自己和仓皇掉进一堆猫里的猫薄荷一样无力，尤其是这三只猫看起来还不太好惹。

总是跟在Taeyong身边像个老妈子一样对他絮絮叨叨的Doyoung还好说，毕竟他从来不刻意接近自己。那挺好的。

但这三个人，呵，这三个魔鬼。

在只有Johnny比他高的情况下，他还是不敢直接拒绝另外二位。介于Taeyong和他的重型改装机车看起来随时可以把自己辗死，而Yuta不笑的时候就像个连环变态杀人犯（长得好看的那种），Winwin觉得总是独身一人的自己最好还是不要太轻举妄动比较好。

他怕哪天走夜路就被人给做掉了。

为什么高中生活能如此悲哀又平淡。

 

【Johnny】

“Ten对我发火了。”

“显而易见。”

“那肯定的。”

“太真实了。”

Johnny转着笔看着眼前一起摆出“毫不惊讶”表情的三个人，恼怒地露出了微笑。

“我并不想接近Winwin，好吗，这是本能作祟，但我努力不去接近他了，我甚至到现在为止都没碰过他一下。但他该死的吸引人，这他妈的。”

“哦，那只是因为你自制力太差。你瞧，我也没碰过他一次，我甚至没像这俩人似的单独跑去和他见面，还给他送花。”Doyoung翻着参考用的书籍，因为自己的良好行为得意地露出笑容。

“你可别吧，你刚还吃了他的酸奶沙拉。”Taeyong霸占着他的笔记本，语气还带着埋怨。

“那是因为我缺蔬菜。”

“你屁的缺蔬菜，我们只需要红肉。”

前排有个看书的学生用愤怒的眼睛回头看了他们一眼，四个人只好压到更低的声音说话。

“可是不吃蔬菜嘴里会觉得一股腥味。”

“……难道对于狼人来讲这不是好的味道吗？”Yuta迅速地接着Taeyong插了一刀。

“拜托，我们Doyoung是小兔子宝贝，你看他哪里长得像个狼人。”

“Taeyong我警告你…”

Taeyong丝毫不畏惧地冲他微笑，异色的眼睛悄悄闪着红光：

“你说什么？”

Doyoung咬住了嘴唇。

“没什么。”

Yuta在旁边隔岸观火。

“用等级压迫可真卑鄙。”

Doyoung愤恨地把自己的笔记本抽了回来，连带着瞪了Taeyong一眼：

“就是，卑鄙。”

Taeyong笑得更得意了。

“Hello？嘿？这儿还坐着个人呢，你们能有一点团体意识吗？”Johnny终于看不下去了，这三个人都没给他一个插话的机会。

“请讲。”Yuta夸张地翘着小拇指冲他摊开手掌。

“……”

“你倒是说啊？”Doyoung故意跟在后头火上浇油。

“行行行，我只是想说你们能不能给点实质性的建议？别折腾到头来Winwin也得不到还要害得我丢了我男朋友。”

“好问题。”

“我也想知道。”

“你俩除了每天给他送那些杂七杂八的小玩意以外什么都没干成，省省吧。”

当前一排的学生再一次瞪过来的时候，Taeyong认命地站起来抓起他的书和游戏机，用脚轻轻踹了一下Doyoung的椅子，嘟嚷着“走吧走吧”，然后率先心虚地逃出了图书馆，即使他的背影看起来酷得不行。

“胆小鬼。”Doyoung嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，抓起散落的荧光笔和所有纸张，催促着Yuta和Johnny赶紧拿上东西，紧跟着Taeyong出去了。

剩下的两个人对视了一眼，相当有默契地互相说了一句“祝你好运”，然后也慢悠悠地离开。Taeyong在外头已经得到了路过女生的一盒pocky，叼在嘴里一边吃着一边还嫌他们太慢。

“一包随便什么零食就能把你拐走，Taeyong，我劝你小心点。”Doyoung抢走了他手里剩下的半包，撕开全部封口看了看有没有不安全的（比如大麻什么的）食物在里头，得到了Taeyong的一个白眼。

“好的妈妈，知道了妈妈，谢谢妈妈。”

Doyoung恶狠狠地把那包pocky丢回去给他，磨着牙警告他“以后有你好受的，绝对”，然后抬腿就走。

Johnny好笑地看着Taeyong被自己的Beta数落，然后和Yuta走过去站在他的一左一右，用肩膀撞了撞他，三个人才往前走出去。

然后又停下来。

“哇哦，瞧瞧，那不是啦啦队队长吗。”

“你可以把你的眼睛再移动个该死的15度，你就能发现重点根本不在啦啦队队长身上。”

Doyoung也停了下来，但是反应与其说是惊讶不如说是看好戏。

他扭过头来，冲那三个人露出了“看你们的了”的笑容，然后一溜烟消失在了拐角。

“操。”Yuta骂道。

“呃，我，我先撤了。”Johnny感觉到了自己从胃里升腾起来的独占欲，身旁的两个家伙已经开始吱吱磨牙，赶紧低头给Ten发短信，准备在暴风雨开始之前逃离这个龙卷风中心。

而站在远处啦啦队队长身边的Winwin已经很明显感觉到了这头发射出来的死亡射线，三只Alpha超强的听力接收到他仓皇的一句“谢谢你的邀请我还有事我先走了！”，紧接着就看到他拔腿就跑。

“我劝你俩赶紧去追，虽然这个场面很明显不会太好看……”Johnny抬头提示另外二位，可是他们已经当机立断冲出去了。

“上帝保佑。”Johnny等待着Ten的消息，然后默默为Winwin在心口画了个十字。

他能跑得过两只狼人才怪。

实现重新回到手机上的时候Ten终于给他发了消息，说自己目前在生物实验室，等会儿就过来。

虽然短信看不见人的表情，但Ten头一回一个emoji都没有加。

好吧，Johnny回复道，我知道你还在生气，但谢谢你回复我，宝贝。

对方就没再发什么了。

在斜坡上等了一会儿，Johnny就看到Ten从学校的游泳池那儿转了过来，嘴里还嚼着口香糖，轻佻又疏离和与他打招呼的人微笑。

他总是毫无理由地吸引人。

Ten在学校里大概可以算“the confident gay king”，介于他gay的很彻底，还gay的很成功，追求者不在少数。

Johnny大概是他的第二十还是三十任男朋友了。

虽然是Ten来勾搭的Johnny（毕竟他可是篮球队主力，器大活好是必须的），但Ten很明显有自信让所有人都爱他爱的要命。

Johnny完全不懊悔地果断成为其中一。

谁让他的宝贝如此充满风情和魅力。

“Hey.”

Johnny尽量选了一个最帅的姿势从斜坡的栏杆上跳下来，Ten不轻不重地给了他一个微笑，然后又恢复了一脸冷淡。

“你拿好书了吗？下午先上化学。”

“嗯哼。我已经过去占了座位了。”

两个人沿着广场边缘走向实验楼，Johnny想要把手伸过去揽Ten的肩膀，被他出奇灵敏地一巴掌拍了下去。

雪白的指尖戳在他的胸肌上。

“打住，我俩在吵架。”

“呃，唔，好吧。”

Ten朝后退了一步，漂亮挺翘的鼻子朝着他动了动。

“嗯嗯—一米，退后，退后。”

“宝贝……”

“哼，还宝贝，我看你眼里有比我好得多的人，眼睛都不知道看哪里去了，嗯？”

“Tennie…”

上挑的眼睛白了他一眼，Ten就迈开步子往前走去。

Johnny知道这时候强拉他会被彻底拒绝，只能亦步亦趋地像个小老头似的跟在后面。

到底是一束高级定制永生花束能更快挽回Ten的心还是该帮他买下学期的全部教科书？（要知道，正版教科书贵的要死）

两个人一直到走进教室都没有再说一句话了，Ten在自己的位置上坐下来之后甚至还故意拉开了一点距离，好让Johnny不会碰到他的胳膊。

Johnny只能乖乖向他服软。

而Ten也的确禁不住他撒娇。

在Johnny趴在那儿像只被遗弃的大狗狗一样看他看到第三分钟的时候Ten还是投降了。

“别，只是，别。你这样看着我算犯规。”

狼人的感官迅速意识到自己的恋人的冷战计划告吹，立刻讨好地凑过去吻他，果不其然Ten软软地推拒了一下还是接受了。

教室里还没有其他人来。

Ten的身上总是有一股椰子、汽水和原木火烛融合在一起的勾人气味，这对狼人的鼻子来说再好不过。Johnny只消几个亲吻就把他从旁边的座位上骗到了怀里，小巧的人类被他过于强大的肺活量闷出玫瑰色的脸，几乎快要不能呼吸了才锤着Johnny的胸口想挣脱出来。

“操，你是不是把之前没亲的都给亲上了？”

手指钻到人皮肤上，Johnny亲昵地咬着Ten的喉结和耳朵，顺着他的大动脉虔诚地亲吻，对于他来说这一块地方最为珍贵。

“那是必然事件。”

“还有40分钟上课，我能对你做些什么吗，我的殿下？”

Ten好像对这个称呼很满意，小巧的鼻尖拱了拱Johnny的下巴，挑剔地抿着嘴角：

“看在你有腹肌的份上，给你八分钟。”

“遵命。”

没有一个人能在品尝过Ten一次之后还敢对他的身体做出拒绝，鉴于他的色欲和甜美以最精准的比例调配成型，性爱下的他就是一件艺术品。

Johnny认为自己作为Ten的第一任非人类男友，最有发言权。

人类在性爱时会散发出更迷人的味道，就像爱尔兰海域漂浮海藻下的人鱼。飘散出的气味各不相同，但都相对于平时的身体气味来讲更加明显。

如果Yuta和Taeyong现在在外面，他们现在就能闻到室内正在发生什么。

他成功把Ten弄硬只需要50秒，而他的宝贝正在用一种颇为任性地方式撕扯他的T恤，嘴里发出类似于猫咪一样的嘀咕，手指也挠在他的肚子上。

“Kitty，能别把我的衣服扒掉吗？我们还要上课呢。”

一小口咬在Johnny的脖子上，Ten用他的胯骨轻轻刮蹭着Johnny的牛仔裤：

“你说谁kitty呢？”

“你啊，宝贝。”

Ten撅着嘴发出一声思考的嘟嚷，然后抓住Johnny乱跑的手，往下拽了拽，整个人更近一步地往他怀里钻。

然后Johnny口袋里的手机就响了。

“What the…”

“挂掉。”Ten危险地眯起眼睛，很显然讨厌有人打断他的极乐时刻。

“你先让我看一下是谁。”Johnny一边亲吻着他的手指一边从屁股后头抽出那个嗡嗡直叫的烦人东西，看到显示的时候就摁了挂断。

他们两个重新吻在一起，Ten在细细闷哼的间隙问他是谁打过来的。

“Taeyong，他一般没什么破事。别管那些，宝贝。”Johnny耸了耸肩，很显然的确在他敢挂断的范围内。

等第二个电话打进来的时候Johnny都有点恼火了，行行好吧，美人儿在你怀里你还哪来的心思接电话？

Ten已经失了兴趣，抱着胳膊好笑地瞪着他，讽刺地咬着嘴唇。

Johnny抽出手机，这回不是Taeyong了。

是Taeil。

“好吧，介于这个人从来没给我打过电话，我想这一定事关重大…给我一分钟。”

Ten挑着眼睛看了他一眼，然后一言不发地从他身上爬了下来。

“Hey，你最好赶紧说清楚什么事。我忙着呢。”

“有点不太好情况，得麻烦你逃个课了。”

“？What？”

Johnny一边抓住Ten的手试图让他坐回位置上一边询问Taeil情况。

“Taeyong和Yuta会在学校的停车场上等你，他们刚刚联系你你没有接。”

“噢，噢好吧，我以为没有急事，好吧，我这就来。”

Johnny站起来的时候还抓着Ten的手，而Ten已经靠一只手收拾好了自己的书和笔，甚至拉好了他的裤拉链。

“讲完了？”

Johnny合上手机疑惑地看了他一眼。

Ten闻起来气急败坏，相当。

“你也要走？”

“鉴于化学课是个合作课，你如果要滚那我留在这儿干什么？”

“Um…”

当Ten微笑着满嘴带刺儿的时候，嗯…他就是生气的很彻底。

Johnny低头手忙脚乱地抓起他的课本，而Ten已经走出了教室。当他听到对方在门外停下来的时候，心里还庆幸了一下，结果Ten只是退回来探出一个脑袋，看起来无比温柔又甜美地说：

“我突然想起来，既然小组合作也合作不成了，那么情侣合作也就算了吧？”

“等等，Ten！”

“乖乖呆在Waiting list里，宝贝。拜拜。”

这可比扇他一耳光更叫人难受。

等Johnny头重脚轻地走到校门边的停车场，他脑子里还是回响着Ten的清晰声明：老子跟你分手了，滚。

他清楚接下来会是什么。Ten明天就能有一个新男朋友，然后耀武扬威地从自己身边走过，那个哪儿都不可能比得上自己的智人会用烦人的眼珠子对自己挑衅，但碍于他和他身旁两个比孤魂野鬼还要低压的Taeyong和Yuta而不敢靠近，Ten会亲昵地勾着新男友的手，穿着他代表“本大爷找新欢了”的纯黑色衬衫，然后看都不看自己一眼，翘着他漂亮的小鼻尖儿大步流星地消失。

操你妈的TaeyongYuta狼人血统紧急事件Winwin性吸引力，Johnny愤怒地想。

“你是和你的宝贝儿在哪儿来了一炮吗？竟然不接我电话？”Yuta在Johnny走过来的时候直接把机车头盔照着他的脸就扔了过去，而Johnny只是闷闷不乐地接住，然后跨上了他的后座。

Taeyong还气喘吁吁的脸上写着“大事不妙”。

“呃…一分钟快速问答，你是遇上了比我们差点把Winwin弄哭更差劲的事吗？”

Johnny从Yuta嘴里抢走那根价值不菲的烟，只吸了一口之后就丢在地上踩灭了，然后认命地套上了头盔。

“Ten跟我分手了，就是这样。现在，可以走了吗？”

连坐在Taeyong后座的Doyoung都惊愕地抬起头看他。

“别用我改吃素了的眼神看我，谢谢。不是说有急事吗，能出发了吗？”

“Well，这下玩大发了。”Doyoung在Taeyong耳边嘟嚷了一句，Taeyong只是撅了撅嘴。

“好吧，我们为你感到抱歉。”Taeyong最后只能这么说，然后拧开了车钥匙：

“先去Taeil的宠物诊所。”

 

【Doyoung】

Doyoung看起来对于另外三个人满脸写着要吐了的神情毫不惊讶。

“好了，行了，孩子们，消停消停，只是几具尸体。”Taeil头疼地捏着鼻梁，在Taeyong的干呕声里不得不把照片翻过来，颇为忧愁地看了Doyoung一眼。

“演够了就起来吧，兄弟们。”Doyoung只是说，翻着白眼把演技浮夸的Taeyong和Yuta从地上拽起来，而站在一边弯着腰捂着嘴的Johnny看起来好的多得多。

“不，只是，好吧，这真的很恶心，到底谁能干出这种事？”

Taeyong几乎在晕厥的边缘。那些图片上全是死去的动物，从家养的猫狗到森林很少见的鹿都有，腹部都有两个明显的血洞，看起来糟糕极了。它们都显得干瘪而且痛苦，眼珠子向上翻着，基本上都在腐烂。

“警长怀疑是狼人。”

“哈？”

Yuta指着那些重新被翻过来的黑乎乎的图片，甚至不想把手指碰到上面，语气飞到天上去了：

“我们他妈的虽然会有可能吃动物但他妈的又不吸血，搞笑呢吧？”

“注意点语言，Yuta。”Doyoung响亮地来了一个弹舌，用脚踢了踢他，凑近了去一张张看那些图片。

“这些都是警长给你的？”

“是的，”Taeil说着也继续观察那些动物：“这是目前唯一一个可能的猜测，介于暂时还没有‘新客人’入住。”

“那倒也是。”

“不，做梦呢，不可能，我们没人做得出这种事。”Yuta抱怨道，而Johnny只是用哼哼附和，明显不乐意说话。

“有具体的伤口数据吗？”Doyoung看起来完全在认真思考这些图片，和另外三个紧张地站着的人完全存在于不同的频道里。

“我拿不到。但这个图片和真实尸体的比例大概是1/4，我估测。”

“好吧。”Doyoung点着头思考着，然后抓起了桌上的尺子。

“张嘴。”

陷入思维漩涡的Johnny被Doyoung毫不留情地撬开了嘴，他一边命令着Alpha狼人伸出獠牙，一边读着尺子上的数字。

“这的确有点棘手。”

Doyoung的拇指停留在截取的数据上，Taeyong凑过去看，吸了一口气。

“两个血洞之间的距离和狼人的獠牙一样，这不好办。”Doyoung用红色的水笔在图片上把那两个黑窟窿连在一起，眉毛看起来能夹死一只苍蝇：“警长知道我们，他会采取行动的。”

“那个...”Yuta吸了吸鼻子，举起手试图引起注意。

“你们不会忘了那个吧。”

“什么？”

四个人的视线聚集到他身上，Yuta抱着胳膊耸了耸肩：

“Well，吸血狼的传说？别告诉我这只是我一个人的童年睡前故事？”

“那不可能，”Doyoung率先反驳道：“那的确只是传说。”

Taeyong抿着嘴陷入沉思，而Taeil只是转身走开去他的小隔间里取他的平板。

“呃，公平点讲，的确有这个可能。”Taeil在网上查找资料的时候说着，执着于找到有力的证据。

“看名字也知道，没有哪个吸血鬼会愚蠢到去咬一只狼，这不成立，我们是死对头。”Doyoung辩驳道。

“不好意思，狼人某种意义上也只是传说。”Yuta举起手反对，好笑地看着Doyoung和他瞪眼，看起来像一只被揪了尾巴的兔子。

“好了，你们停一会儿口水仗。”Taeil温和地制止道，将平板翻过来放在了桌上。

“吸血狼的传闻出现在中世纪，在欧洲大陆有很多目击者，但显然那时候没有相机，”Taeil滑动着屏幕展示草稿和图片：“但它们的行为和名字是一致的，无非吸食中小型动物的血液，不分昼夜的出没，食物稀缺的时候还会模仿狼人的行为把动物的心脏吃掉......”

“放屁，谁说我们吃心脏了？”

这回连Doyoung也忍不住骂着脏话，仰着下巴看起来相当气急败坏。

“只是中世纪的描述，冷静点儿......”Taeil头痛地咂舌，平静地看了他们一圈：“你们今天怎么搞得，都跟炸药包似的。”

Taeyong拍了拍Doyoung的胳膊示意他冷静，然后保持不动等待Taeil继续说话。

“总之，通常被无意看到的吸血狼根据描述都只有一只成年母狮的大小，直到17世纪坊间传闻出现了体型巨大的变异吸血狼。”Taeil划到下一页，模糊的黑白影像上树枝后面泛绿的眼睛有些失真的诡异，而这只狼形生物看起来有一头犀牛那么壮：“这是仅存的一张图，真假难说，但在欧洲北部的村庄之间引起了不小恐慌，那数十年间的家畜与动物死亡率也急剧上升。”

“有详细数据吗？”

Taeil看了Doyoung一眼，缩小了图片然后点进下面附着的链接，弹出了扫描上传的文献。

“相关文献有是有，但是是法语的，而且是手稿。”

三个狼人不约而同地像Johnny看去，而他也下意识地挺直了脊背。

“呃.....我会一点。”

借助着诊所的小型打印机把几张图打印了下来，其他几个人在Johnny坐下来翻译的时候从Taeil的储物间里拖出了他的白板和几只仅剩的马克笔，协助着Johnny把已经确认的单词写下来，好让进度快一些。

一个小时之后Yuta离开赶去他的球队训练，一个半小时后Taeyong赶回去上课，鉴于前者是足球队的主力而且比赛就在周末，后者再多翘几节课GPA就要死掉了，现在只剩下Doyoung和Taeil在白板上忙来忙去。

“说真的，Johnny，Ten真的把你甩了？”

Doyoung在只剩下三个人的时候立刻问了出来，因为他真的快要憋坏了。

“差不多。”Johnny沉默的背影看起来兴致缺缺，但没有因为Doyoung的问题生气。

Taeil一向反应迅速，他询问是否有人需要吃点什么，然后在得到“买两个迷你披萨”的答复之后就悄悄退出去了。

“来吧，说说看到底是怎么一回事。”

Johnny并没有停下勾划和分析的嘟嚷，只是让蓝色的笔在纸上戳出了一个墨渍。

“只是他觉得我陪他的时间不够多，而他很需要关注，无论是谁的，你知道的。”

“唔......”Doyoung抿着嘴坐在他旁边的桌子上，接着抄下Johnny抠出来的词句，沉默了一小会儿。

“他闻起来如何？”

“闻起来像是要把我宰了。”

“好吧，”Doyoung并不意外这种答案，紧赶慢赶地抄写着新的信息：“我也许有点儿残酷，但是我必须得这么说，Johnny，让狼群接受一个普通人相当困难。”

“我知道......我当然知道。”

“Winwin是我们遇到的头一个意外。但他这样的个体是有历史记载的，时常许多人中总会出现那么一个。格外的引人注目，散发着让狼群疯狂的气味。

“无论如何他最终会成为我们的一员，虽然今天Taeyong和Yuta把他追到被堵在曲棍球队的更衣室里惊声尖叫......”

Doyoung讲到这儿的时候Johnny噗嗤笑出了声，听起来心情好了很多。

“他会加入我们，因为他存在那些隐性的基因，他也有那个潜力。无论最后是Taeyong还是Yuta咬了他，结果都不会变。

“但Ten不一样，Johnny，Ten只是普通的人类。他也许精明的很，也许很会察言观色，但是他会受伤的。

“就算他加入我们，他也会受伤的。也许会丧命，也许不会，这很难说。”

Doyoung已经写完了他该写的，而Johnny正在抬头看他。

“所以我想，伙计，有些疯狂，但是......

“你可以问问他，想不想被一个狼人咬一口。”

Johnny瞪大了眼睛，而Doyoung露出了得意的笑容。

“Well，如果需要摆平谁的话，我会替你帮忙的。”

他看起来信心十足，一如既往的。

Johnny的手机再次振动起来，显示屏上依旧是Taeil，而他听起来和几个小时之前一样着急。

“白桦街道，88号，用你们最快的速度，”Taeil好像嘴里还塞着薯条和没吞下去的别的，在狼人的耳朵里分外清楚：“另外两个人也在路上了，这边有新的动物尸体。”

“是什么？”Doyoung迅速从Taeil的抽屉里抓出他的备用钥匙，然后拿起了桌上的头盔。

“一只美洲豹。”

 

【Taeyong】

在最后一节统计课宣布结束时，Taeyong几乎在用逃命的速度冲进停车场跨上他的机车，而Yuta则穿着球队的训练服从相反的方向冲了出来，在他的车子经过的时候轻而易举地跳了上来。

“坐好了吗？”

“Yep.”

接下来的15分钟简直是生死时速，Taeil在蓝牙耳机里不断念叨着现场的情况，把一些鲜血淋漓的场面用医学用语描绘的一清二楚，以至于Taeyong差点从车上滚下来大吐特吐。

“行行好吧，Taeil，我们到了也会看见的，你不用那么详细。”

Yuta用狼人的超级听力共享着Taeyong的耳机，在替他稳住左右摇摆的机车把手的时候抱怨道，才好不容易让Taeil停止了他的具象语言。

“我想我还要告诉你们，这里……”

“Hey！这边！”

Taeil的最后一句话还没说完，Taeyong已经让机车冲进了草坪，在拉着黄线的边缘停下，甩着脑袋好让他草莓金色的头发（只是更红的姜红色）看起来不那么杂乱无章。

街道边上此时只蹲着一个在和对讲机说话的巡警，但苍白的脸色和冲进狼人鼻子里的强烈胃酸气味让他们知道这家伙刚可怜的吐过。

作为吃过生肉的狼人，虽然真实的血腥场面闻起来不那么糟糕，但是四处堆积的血块和内脏在视觉上造成的冲击还是不小。

“操，就这个玩意还能看出来是个美洲豹？”

Doyoung在还没有离开机车的时候就大叫了起来，Johnny停下车子摘掉头盔下，看见眼前的场景的时候也忍不住皱着眉头不想上前。

“它的脑子在袋子里。”Taeil指着警车敞开的后备箱，示意如果你们想看的话大可以去瞅瞅。

空气里闻起来血腥味很浓，好像整栋房子都被血淋了一遍一样，修建整齐的草坪上已经看不出来草的颜色，血液和不明来源的粘连液体四处都是。

但除了这些，连一个脚印都没有。

“所以我们到底在找什么？这个人或者动物连一点儿痕迹都没留下来。”

Taeil往后退着把狼人们带出草坪，然后转过身来耸了耸肩。

“这件事就更恶心了，因为我们要把这些东西打包起来，然后一点点分析，总会有不属于美洲豹的基因在里头的。”

“你的意思是，得把这些都捡起来，然后……嗯，嗯？”

“差不多。”

“Oh my fucking god.”

Taeyong捏着鼻子一直退到自己的机车旁边，然后重新把脑袋塞进了头盔里。

“不不不，”他说：“我不会加入你们的，这还不如让我死，我的上帝，不行，这也太恶心了……”

Doyoung看起来想笑，但是恶劣的气味让他的面部表情没有成功。

“这活儿不会是我们来做，哥们，交给警察就好了。”

“我们只负责等结果。”Taeil补充道。

“但现在的问题是，”他看起来有所顾虑，扭头看了看四周：“我们该怎么和这家人解释。”

“什么？”

Yuta在灵敏地闻到什么之后扭开了头，然后没能控制住自己的下巴脱臼一样张开。

Winwin推着他的山地自行车停在五个人围成的半圆面前，皱着眉头盯着他们。

“我真是服了。”他的眼睛还看起来红红的，闻起来相当躁动：

“你们他妈的追到我家来干什么？”

“完蛋。”Doyoung用只有狼人们才能听见的声音说。

“是的，完蛋。”Taeyong附和道：

“这下他妈的该怎么解释。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
